Genevieve Eve Eaton: If Tobias Eaton had a sister
by clarock25
Summary: I thought it would be interesting if Four had a younger sister. Genevieve is 2 years younger than Tobias, so she is in the same initiate class as Tris. I'm going to try as hard as I can to use direct quotes from the book. Also I would like to say that these are all Veronica Roth's characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Genevieve "Eve" Eaton: If Tobias Eaton had a sister**_

By: Clarock25

 **AN: I thought it would be interesting if Four had a younger sister. I've read several fanfictions with the same idea, but I never liked that the authors didn't develop the characters more. So I thought I would give it a try. I'm going to try as hard as I can to use direct quotes from the book. Also I would like to say that these are all Veronica Roth's characters. The only character that isn't hers is Genevieve. Genevieve is 2 years younger than Tobias, so her and Tris are in the same initiate class. Definitely FourTris, and I decided that Genevieve would aslo date someone. Just read and you will know who. :) PLEASE LEAVE RATES AND COMMENTS, AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER IN THE LONG RUN!**

 **Prolouge:**

My palms are sweating as I hear Tobias's name being called. I can see he is in pain as he rises from his seat next to me. We were beat by Marcus last night; we left our shoes in the living room again. He makes his way down to the bowls, wearing is light grey shirt and slacks. I can easily tell he is going to transfer to Dauntless. We made a pact last night that if he left to Dauntless, in two years I would follow him. I intend to keep that promise.

My name is Genevieve. Genevieve Eaton. I hate that name though. It's too…...stiff. I'll probably change it to Eve when I transfer to Dauntless.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I hear a wave of screams and shouts. That means Tobias let his blood fall into the burning coals. Marcus has a look of disappointment, rage, and….is that guilt? I don't understand our father, well I wouldn't call him father; more like abuser. Whenever we don't obey his rules to the 'T', we get abused. Whether that is yelled at, crammed into a closet without food or water, or the worst, beaten with the cold metal of his leather belt. I feel shivers down my spine just from the thought.

I glance at Tobias and see he is staring daggers at Marcus. He then turns slightly to the right and sees me. His eyes instantly soften, and he mouths "I'm so sorry Genevieve."

"It's okay," I mouth back.

I tone out the rest of the names, as I drift into my thoughts. It now just hit me like a ton of bricks, I just lost my older brother; my only brother transferred and I'm left alone with Marcus.

Pretty soon the ceremony ends and all of the Dauntless begin laughing and yelling as they run out of the Hub. All the Abnegation stay to help clean up and stack chairs. So selfless, the Abnegation. I always felt I could be selfless, but there are some things I wish I could do. Such as look in the mirror, think about my own opinions and feelings on debatable topics. But, I was raised differently; I was raised Abnegation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought it would be interesting if Four had a younger sister. I've read several fanfictions with the same idea, but I never liked that the authors didn't develop the characters more. So I thought I would give it a try. I'm going to try as hard as I can to use direct quotes from the book. Also I would like to say that these are all Veronica Roth's characters. The only character that isn't hers is Genevieve. Genevieve is 2 years younger than Tobias, so her and Tris are in the same initiate class. Definitely FourTris, and I decided that Genevieve would aslo date someone. Just read and you will know who. :) PLEASE LEAVE RATES AND COMMENTS, AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER IN THE LONG RUN!**

 **Chapter 1 (2 years later):** **Choosing Ceremony**

I wake up with a start, covered in my own sweat and tears. Recently I keep getting nightmares. I know where I belong in this society, and that's not in Abnegation. I keep having nightmares that Marcus finds me in my new faction, and he beats, yells, and rapes me. There's been a few times in the past 2 years that he has come close to rapeing me. Luckily he was so drunk he passed out before he had the opportunity to do anything.

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. Yesterday I took the test, my result was Abnegation. I'm ready, because no matter what the test says, I know where I'm going, and that's to join Tobias. I don't know if he survived initiation, but I know I can't stay here. I get up from my bed and strip the sheets to put them in the wash.I quietly patter my feet on the cold wood floor downstairs. I try not to wake Marcus, but as I enter the living room I see he is already awake, reading the paper. The headline I read is " _ **Leader? Or Abuser? Abnegation's teachings come to question."**_

Great. He is probably already in a pissed off mood, but luckily he hasn't noticed me yet. I try to slip through the living room unnoticed, but with my luck Marcus looks up from his paper with a scowl on his face.

"Have you read this Genevieve? Erudite say I abuse my own children," Marcus spits.

"I know. That is just illogical sir," I reply, trying to sound sweet and innocent so I won't get hit.

Marcus begins to rise from his seat and saunters over to me. He towers me, even though I'm 5'8".

"You should go get ready. Wouldn't want to be late for the test today. I know you understand the consequences if you are anything like your brother.," he says.

"Of course sir. I'm not a traitor to this family," I respond. I hate calling my brother a traitor, knowing I am going on the same path he did 2 years prior. But I don't tell Marcus that.

In a haste, I leave Marcus and briskly run up the stairs. I pass Tobias's old room. I stop to open the door. Digging through his old drawers, I find one of his shirts. It still smells like him. I decided to wear his shirt and a pair of shorts under my dress. That way once I choose, I can easily leave my life behind. Even if the shirt and shorts are still grey, it's better than a thick robe-like wool dress.

I once again make my way downstairs to find Marcus has left already. I'm thankful this year Abnegation is hosting the ceremony, because that means I can walk to the Hub alone. I pass a few faces I recognize, but will never see again. I see Susan and Robert Black walking with Caleb and Beatrice Prior. They offer a small nod as I pass. Although I am anxious to leave the only life I've lived, I am also excited. I have the possibility to see my brother again. We all get on the bus. I decide to sit near the front of the bus, ready to rise incase someone needs a seat. I hate that I have these natural Abnegation tendencies sometimes.

The bus ride is almost silent. Everyone thinking the same thoughts and we ride through the streets. The sun is burning through the clouds causing me to sweat. Then again, I am wearing two layers of clothes. The bus approaches the Hub as reality hits me. I'm leaving. I will never see my old friends again.

When I enter the Hub, I begin to climb the cold cement stairs. Abnegation climb the stairs so others can use the elevators. I really wanted to use the elevator to rebel, but that would require standing in close proximity to other people. Once I reach the 20th floor, I walk to the left and enter the colossal room. The room is arranged so it all faces the 5 bowls at the bottom of the auditorium. To the right are the places for the 16-year-olds to stand. We begin lining up in alphabetical order by last names. I start to ponder something. Will I keep my name? My first name I know I will shorten or change, but what about my last name? Do I feel proud to hold the last name Eaton? Do I want my future generations to know my maiden name as an Eaton?

I am silent as everyone else floods into the building. Factions alike sit down into their assigned faction seating area. It begins to quiet down as my father speaks.

"Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."

I can't help but chuckle at the thought. We choose one of five predetermined ways of living, not just anyway of living.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be."

His words are venom to me. Hearing his low voice send shivers down my spine.

"Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

I glance over at the other sixteen year olds in this room. Some have a relaxed face, while others have sweat building on their foreheads. I see friends holding hands from anxiousness, and I see families with mixed reactions. I hear Marcus say his final statement.

""Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." He adds "Apart from them, we would not survive."

A silence follows his words. It isn't an awkward silence. It is a silence that allows you to absorb what has been said.

He continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion- the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

The crowd of families commence in a wave of applause that makes the ground rattle. He reads through a list of names. None of people I know. Then I hear Caleb Prior. He is holding his sister Beatrice's hand, and lets go to walk to the center of the room. He takes the knife and begins to slit his palm. He holds his hand above the Erudite bowl, and lets his blood drip into the water. I hear muffled speeches and I see the look of confusion in Beatrice's face. Though that's the look my father will give me when I go up on my name.

"Excuse me," Marcus says. "Quiet, please!"

"Beatrice Prior"

She begins to walk to the center. Her blonde locks shine against the sun peering through the window. She seems hesitant as she drags the knife over her palm. She looks to her left, at the Abnegation and Dauntless bowl. Is she transfering to Dauntless? Or is she set on staying in Abnegation? I close my eyes and breath. I hear the sizzle of the coals and a wave of screams and shouts. I guess I'm not the only stiff transferring to Dauntless this year.

I drown out the rest of the names until I heard Marcus say my name.

I stride to the bowls in the center of the room. I look into his deep blue green eyes, which I know my eyes are a reflection of. He hands me the knife, however I see as a dagger in his hands. I begin to tear the skin on my hand and look at the bowls to my left. Without hesitation I allow my blood to fall into the burning coals.

I hear screams and shouts as I look up into Marcus's cold eyes.

I am brave. I am Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I thought it would be interesting if Four had a younger sister. I've read several fanfictions with the same idea, but I never liked that the authors didn't develop the characters more. So I thought I would give it a try. I'm going to try as hard as I can to use direct quotes from the book. Also I would like to say that these are all Veronica Roth's characters. The only character that isn't hers is Genevieve. Genevieve is 2 years younger than Tobias, so her and Tris are in the same initiate class. Definitely FourTris, and I decided that Genevieve would aslo date someone. Just read and you will know who. :) PLEASE LEAVE RATES AND COMMENTS, AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER IN THE LONG RUN!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _I hear screams and shouts as I look up into Marcus's cold eyes._

 _I am brave. I am Dauntless._

I begin to walk towards my new faction members, well the initiates really. A tall, slim guy with olive skin moves over so that I am standing a few people away from Beatrice; he probably assumes we are friends because we are from the same faction. Beatrice's father works with Marcus, so I have seen her at a few business gatherings, but we never really spoke to each other.

Her eyes gleam with joy. She looks happy. She looks alive; like she's awake. It's very fascinating how she should be nervous about leaving her faction, but yet she has this giant set smile. She looks minute amongst the Dauntless-born, whom tower her like city buildings.

After another 15 minutes the ceremony is over. Just like two years ago when I was here for Tobias's ceremony, the Dauntless begin to rise. They start to spurt into the halls. The swarm of black are running in the stairwells. It's funny, I never thought Dauntless took the stairs. I thought that was only for Abnegation. All I can hear is the shouts, laughs, and stampeding feet galloping towards the train. The cold and crisp air is a wall of bricks on my skin. I climb up the sides of the tracks, following behind a Dauntless-born transfer. He sees me struggling at the top, so he turns to help me up.

"You're one of the stiffs right," the boy questions.

"Yes, however I was a stiff. I may be from Abnegation, but I'm definitely not a stiff," I retort back to the ebony skinned boy.

He's kind of cute in a way. He's only a few inches taller than me, and he has this smile that looks like it reflects off of the stars. He lifts his hand out for me to shake.

"Alright. I'm Uriah by the way. Uriah Pedrad." His name suits him.

"I'm Eve," I reply as I unsuccessfully attempt to shake his hand. In Abnegation, we don't shake hands, hug, or anything like that. We just give head nods and bow to show respect.

Uriah starts to scratch the back of his neck. He seems nervous.

"You can hang with me if you want. My older brother Zeke has already been through initiation, and he gave me pointers. I could help you out, not that you need it. You're pretty badass already," he says.

His comment makes me chuckle and play with the ends of my hair that have fallen out of the soft bun in the back of my head. He starts to reach behind me, which makes me shiver.

"Here, let's take that bun out. Abnegation is your past, so it shouldn't be your present," Uriah says.

As he releases the bobby pins from my head, my brown locks fall below my waist. My hair is longer than most Abnegation girls. Since my mom died when I was six, and she never taught me to cut my own hair. So Marcus allowed me to keep it long, since it was up in a bun all the time anyway.

"There. That's better right?" he says.

He has that same goofy grin on his face again. Again, cute, but goofy.

"Ya, definitely. I'm just ready to forget where I came from and start a new path," I reply.

He grabs my hand as he slides down the walls of the train, pulling me down with him. We just sit there, me not really knowing where we are going. I swear the Dauntless just appear out of a hole from nowhere. I scan the car, and notice Beatrice sitting with a Candor girl. She seems familiar, maybe I had a class or two with her at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pretty much zone out the entire ride, until I notice Uriah standing up.

"They're jumping off!" someone yells.

Uriah grabs my hand and screams over the roaring wind.

"Don't think, just jump!" he yells.

We jump and I feel like I am flying. It is an indescribable weightless feeling that courses through me. It's amazing. We land hard on some gravel, and I hear a bloodcurdling scream.

There's a Dauntless girl hovering over the edge of the roof, and looking down the 7-stories of building. A Dauntless boy is holding onto her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Rita," he says. "Rita, calm down. Rita-"

I see Beatrice start to walk over to the edge, which I don't dare to walk over to. I absolutly hate heights. I'm surprised I managed to jump onto the roof without having a panic attack.

Uriah starts to tug on my elbow, encouraging me to walk towards the other side of the roof. From behind me I hear a snarky voice speak.

"Ooh. Scandalous. A Stiff's flashing some skin!" says the voice.

I turn, thinking he is talking to me, just to find a Candor boy mocking Beatrice as she examines her slightly injured elbow.

Then an omnipotent voice bellows through the air.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts the man. He has wrinkled, dark skin and light grey curly hair surrounding his temples.

"Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first," Max says. Crap. I have to jump several stories to my possible death just to prove I'm Dauntless.

"Son of a bitch," I whisper to myself. Uriah chuckles, probably because he heard me.

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" an Erudite girl asks.

"Yes," and amused Max replies.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

Max raises his eyebrows and responds with "Who knows?"

I notice Uriah tugging my arm, which is creating a path towards the transfers in the back. I just now realized I am surrounded by black, where the Dauntless-born stand. I feel like a needle in a haystack, the only grey surrounded by a sea of black.

I know I will probably be jumping last. In the corner of my eye I see Beatrice begin to walk towards the ledge Max stands on. She contemplates jumping, as she glares at the bottom of the jump. After a few minutes, I see her close her eyes and take the fall. I can slightly hear her laughing as she falls into the unknown abyss.

Max walks to the edge, and turns back around.

"Who's next?" Max says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am one of the last to jump. The entire time Max keeps staring at me. When it's my turn to jump, since I am the last one I shakingly walk over to the ledge. I glance down, and feel like throwing up. I start to climb over to the ledge, worried of the drop. I hear someone whisper into my ear.

"Just like your brother," the voice says.

I turn around and see Max with a grin on his face. He knew Tobias? I wonder if Tobias is here. Did he jump and pass? As this thought runs through my head, I get a burst of courage. Then I jump.

I slowly drop into the darkness, seeing the hole in the roof get smaller and smaller. Then I hit something hard, that knocks the wind out of me. It's a net.

I look to my left and see a few hands trying to meet mine. I grab a rough, dry hand that I remember all too well. Tobias.

He looks so different. His has a more defined jaw, he is definitely earned some muscle, and he is also a few inches taller than I last remember. Then again, I am also taller than he probably remembers. It seems like he doesn't remember me though. I earn a glare from his big blue eyes as he says:

"What's your name?"

I find it hard to catch my breath, I'm probably still trembling from the fall.

"Think about it," he says, a faint smile on his face. He probably does remember me now. "You don't get to pick again."

I look deep into his eyes and reply sternly "Eve".

"Make the announcement Four," says a girl. Four? He must have changed his name, Tobias was probably too stiff for him.

"Last Jumper- Eve," Tobias, well I guess Four says, I wonder if he will still call me Genevieve. Will I have to call him Four?

"Welcome to Dauntless," Four says.

A crowd formed in the darkness abrupts into whoops and cheers.

I can't help but think to myself, _This is where I belong._


End file.
